Baby, It's cold outside, A holiday story
by Ryokou
Summary: A week and a half might be too long for the Vongola to spend in a house together, let alone over Christmas. It was a nice house, but how could they even fit 14 people into six rooms? Two words: Room Assignments. Holidayfic, LIME WARNING 8059, hint others


**A/N: I wrote this in a library...apologies for the smut scene cut short, I had to keep it very G-rated….or at least write something that wouldn't get me kicked out. ^_^ Anyways, this story is first and foremost basically dedicated to Arashi no Bakumaru, who was my first friend on the site, and more or less the fandom. I'm ever in debt to her. =) (Thank you!) It's also partly for RainbowMushrooms, due to her amazingness, and being a great freind as well. Lastly, it's for all of you, thank you so much for inspiring me to write, I hope this doesn't dissapoint!  
Happy Holidays, Everyone!  
~Miria**

* * *

"We'll be here a week and a half." The arcobaleno lectured, looking out over the crowd assembled. Reborn decided it would be good for the Vongola family to take advantage of the week they had off for the winter. It was Christmas eve, but nobody really cared, it was a good a day as any to start a trip. The guardians were all there, as was their obligation, but for an unspecified reason, Kyoko, Haru, Dino, Basil, Nana, Bianchi and I-pin were there too. Albiet, it was a house Dino had helped them get, so he had a reason to be there. It was a nice house, pretty large, with six bedrooms. It was a short walk from the ocean, barely ¼ a mile, and it had a little covered porch. The only problem was, although it was a huge house, by normal standards, six bedrooms were simply NOT enough for fourteen people, and for some reason, the house was getting cold. Hence, room assignments were created.

"This was not easy to do, I'll let you all know now." Reborn warned, with the tone of a bored teacher forced to create carpool groups for a field trip. "There is just no way to organize you so you'll all be happy. All of the smaller rooms are two people, exept for a group of three, and a room of one. The one larger room is five people."

"Who's the group of one?" Dino called out.

"I am." Reborn replied deftly. "The group of three is Dame-Tsuna, Ryohei, and Lambo. The group of five is all the girls. The other rooms are as follows: Yamamoto and Gokudera, Mukuro and Hibari, and Dino and Basil."

As soon as Reborn had finished, Gokudera began.

"Oi, Reborn! Can you move me? Anywhere? And why are you the group of one?"

"No, Gokudera, you'll be staying."

"Haha, Gokudera, It'll be ok!" came a voice that could only be Yamamoto.

"I'll find my own place to sleep." Hibari interrupted coldly, standing up to leave.

Reborn sighed. It actually went even worse then he had expected. "I see these arrangements are really unsatisfactory. They can, however, be temporary. By Wednesday, Colonnello and Lal Mirch will be joining us to help with training. At this point, one of the boys rooms will be moving, in order to give Lal and Colonnello their own room.

Basil raised his hand from the corner of the room, a concerned look on his face. "But Reborn-san, Lal-san will not be very happy about that!"

"Possibly not." Reborn smirked. "But Colonnello will, and we have a bet."

The audience's faces went pale, looking to one another for explination. Though, maybe nobody really wanted to know what Reborn meant by 'a bet'.

"I suggest you all go get settled in." Reborn concluded, dismissing the crowd.

* * *

Needless to say, Gokudera was not happy.

"…There's one bed." The Italian deadpanned, standing in the doorway with the rain guardian. Even Yamamoto seemed a bit surprised.

"Um…There's a couch?" he pointed out, attempting a smile.

Gokudera shot a glare at the older boy and looked around the room. It wasn't too small, or too large. The walls were hard wood, and the way the soft lights cast off them gave the whole place a nice glow. If you counted the large window in the corner, it was especially nice.

"Goddamnit." the Italian cursed, tossing his bag on the couch.

"We have to be outside in ten minutes, right?" Yamamoto asked, folding one of his large shirts, immediately settling in.

"I guess so." Gokudera replied grudgingly, glaring at the baseball player, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Why the hell are you in such a good mood?!" The bomber exclaimed, as Yamamoto stood up, using the dresser for support.

"Well, because no matter how you feel, Gokudera, I don't mind your company, and I thought we could make this week work out ok. At least, if you didn't hate me."

Well, this was quickly taking a turn for the worse.

Gokudera stood up, clenching his fists. Something you had to learn was that Gokudera had a time-bomb temper, no pun intended, and you didn't want to make him mad. "Idiot. Maybe I don't fucking hate you." He said, turning away from the rain guardian, towards the window. "Why do you assume you know ANYTHING about me?"

Yamamoto looked at the Italian, slightly stunned. "I'm sorry, Goku-". He stopped his apology mid-sentence., furrowing his brow slightly. "No. I'm not going to apoligize to you for this. From the way you talk to me, it's no wonder I think you hate me! Maybe if you would open up to someone besides Tsuna once in a while. Nobody ever knows what you're thinking, and it hurts us too, you know."

"Oh, fuck you." Gokudera grumbled, pushing past Yamamoto to get to the door. "Oh, and I think the heater's broken. Since you know everything, why don't you fix it." He said sarcastically, leaving the room.

* * *

The cold wind blew past Gokudera, as he sat quietly on the driftwood log. '_Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have acted that way towards Yamamoto_.' "But it's his fucking fault, he's so goddamn nosy, of course I'd yell at him! " Gokudera concluded loudly. '_Or maybe you just don't want to let him know how you feel._' Came a second voice, quiter, from inside his head. Damn voices.

Waves of various sizes crashed on the shore, nearly drowning out the calls of the black haired girl, making her way across the grey beach to reach Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun!"

The said boy turned as he heard her, brushing his silver hair out of his face. "Goddamnit, Haru. Now's really not a good time."

"Why not?" she asked simply, smoothing out her long skirt and sitting next to the spitfire Italian. "You never want to talk anymore! Did something bad happen with the room assignments? With Yamamoto?" Her clear brown eyes showed obvious concern for the bomber.

The strange thing was, Gokudera and Haru got along really well. They fought a lot, but it seemed as if the more Gokudera cared about someone, the more they fought. The one exeption, of course, was Tsuna. Also, suprisingly, Haru was the only one Gokudera had told about his conflicted feelings for Yamamoto. Sometimes he regretted it, but what's done is done.

"…He told me to 'open up'" Gokudera muttered, turning his bottle-green eyes away from Haru, out towards the ocean.

"Maybe that's not a terrible idea…"

"Haru! Who's side are you on?"

She looked back at him, her usual smile gone. "Gokudera-kun, you know full well that I'm on your side. It's just that I think he's right. You need more than just Tsuna in your life. We're all here for you, you just won't accept it…"

"Tch." Gokudera picked up a small rock and hurled it as far as he could. It flew about thirty feet, landing at the edge of the shore. "Fuck, Haru. You don't get it. It's one thing for a GIRL to confess to Yamamoto, it happens everyday! But I could never tell him!"

"That's not at all true. Just tell him tonight! What better time then now?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Haru. HOW the hell would I tell him? Besides, I don't want to talk about this, it's embarrasing, and I sound like a fucking girl."

At this, the girl sighed. "Gokudera, do you mind if I do something really quick? Don't take this seriously."

"Um…ok?"

With that response, Haru leaned over and quickly kissed Gokudera. Even that short peck was enough to get the point across.

"Like that. It got your attention, didn't it?" Haru asked.

"What the hell?"

Haru sighed. "But It got your attention, right? I mean, if you don't want to use WORDS to tell him…" she repeated.

"Yeah, it did, but that wouldn't work on the baseball idiot."

Haru laughed this time. "You'd be surprised. Yamamoto actually LOVES making out. If you ever need to shut him up, kiss him."

Haru and Yamamoto had dated, briefly, a while back. Gokudera still wouldn't admit it, but it killed him to remember.

"There's no way in hell it would work if it was me."

Haru smiled again. "You just have to do it right!"

Gokudera blushed lightly. "Screw you. And I don't really want to ask….but. Fuck. How does Yamamoto like being kissed?" he asked, blurting the last part out rather fast. He blushed even darker upon saying it, and turned away as Haru laughed. "Shut up, I'm serious!"

"No, no, it's ok! I just never thought I'd hear you ask that." With a straight face, she added. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

"Haru…" Gokudera warned.

"Fine, fine, sorry. Just start lightly at first, tease him, but if he tries to get any farther, stop him. But play with the hem to his shirt or something…just make sure to tease him a bit, he really likes that."

As much as Gokudera hated hearing about Yamamoto and Haru's sexual exploits, he had to admit, it would be useful information. If he ever got to use it.

"You know, it's getting dark, we should probably head in." Haru mused, standing up and stretching. She smiled at the bomber, still sitting on the driftwood. "Will you take my advice? I know it probably sounds so stupid, but remember when me and Yamamoto broke up? He said there was 'someone else." It's been a month, and I still have no idea who he meant."

Gokudera stood up, beginning to walk next to Haru. "You know, he probably meant a girl. Yamamoto is a normal guy, he wouldn't- he would never like a guy."

Haru shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, I've had plenty of conversations with him since then, and he mentions you a lot…He asks questions, you know? Like whether you're in a relationship, and what your favourite song is, and everything."

"What did you tell him?" Gokudera asked, rolling his eyes.

Haru smiled mischievously. "Well, _yesterday, _I told him he's just have to find out for himself.

"Holy shit, Haru! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Gokudera asked, more than a little panicked.

"Not at all." She replied cheerfully. "But let's just go inside." She said, holding the wooden door open. "We'll take it from there."

* * *

The two didn't make it even five feet in the door before Haru was called away by Kyoko. "Haru-chan, can you help me with these lights?" Kyoko called from where she stood on a seven-foot ladder, attempting to hold up a long string of christmas lights. On the other side of the room, Tsuna, Ryohei, and Yamamoto had an equally hard time stringing lights onto a 7 ½ foot tree.

Gokudera began to make his way over to them, but paused when he reached the doorway to the kitchen. A somewhat…foul smell was wafting out of the room. He peeked through the doorway, where not much to his surprise, Nana and Bianchi were 'cooking'. Figures. He simply rolled his eyes and continued on.

"Octopus-head, where have you been!?" Ryohei yelled as Gokudera neared the tree.

"Tch. Shut up, Lawn-head."Gokudera replied, sitting on a stool nearest the tree. "I was outside."

"Ahh, Gokudera-kun! It's freezing outside!" Tsuna lamented. "Exactly where were you?"

Gokudera paused. He could either make this simple, or try to put his plan into action. "I was just on the beach with Haru." He said, making sure to watch Yamamoto for any sign of a reaction.

The Italian's heart sped up a little. _Was that…did Yamamoto just falter?I could swear his stupid smile just went away. For just a second. If he did, does that mean he's curious as to what we were doing?_ As much as Gokudera knew he shouldn't care, he did, and, well, the bomber always had a tendancy to over-analyze things.

"Gokudera, I wish you wouldn't go outside all the time." Tsuna worried.

"You could catch an extreme cold!" Ryohei shouted, finally plugging in the string of lights.

Gokudera simply watched as the lights brightened and faded, chasing eachother across the tree. Yamamoto was being unusually quiet…

"I'm sorry, Jyuudaime. I'll stay inside from now on." Gokudera mumbled, ignoring Ryohei and walking back across the room to collapse on a small brown couch.

He picked up a book and opened it to the middle, putting his glasses on so that at least it looked as if he was reading. He mentally cursed himself for what had to be the fourth time that day.

_I still can't believe I fell for that fucking idiot. Yamamoto. Perhaps the most straight guy on the whole planet! I don't even know WHY I care about him. He's- he's too nice! All he cares about is baseball and making everyone happy! He loves everyone, and everyone loves him in return. And why would he leave Haru anyways? Even I can see that she's hot._

He sighed, clearly agitated. Maybe this alone seemed like no reason to hate anybody, or fall in love with them, for that matter, but something had to be understood. Not only had Gokudera loved the rain guardian much longer than he'd care to ever admit, but they had shared a kiss before, something he hadn't even told Haru.

It was just one kiss, on a rainy Tuesday evening, but Yamamoto probably had no idea just how infatuated the kiss left the Italian bomber.

* * *

"Gokudera-san, do you want anything to eat?"

"No, Yakyuu-baka, I don't. You can't even fucking cook anyways, what do you think you could feed me?" Gokudera asked, rolling his eyes as he shifted his position on the couch.

Yamamoto laughed, collapsing next to Gokudera. Wordlessly, as if on reflex, the Italian moved away from his friend as the dark-haired boy began to speak.

"Maa, that's harsh, Gokudera-kun. Actually, I've been practicing a lot!"

"Yeah, baseball, maybe." Gokudera interrupted.

"No, cooking! Bianchi's been teaching me."

Momentarily, Gokudera lifted his eyes from the page of his book. "Ok, now I really don't want to eat whatever you allegedly made." He said, lowering his glasses-framed eyes back to the book. "By the way, I don't really believe you've been cooking anyways."

"I have too!" Yamamoto defended indignantly. "All this time, in the kitchen! I've been baking bread!"

Gokudera sighed, flipping the page, to start a new chapter. "Even if that were true, it wouldn't be helping your case, because right now, you should be studying." Gokudera lectured, pointing to a sciemce book on the nearby coffee table. "I'm only here because Reborn-san said you didn't understand the periodic table, or ionic bonds."

At this, Yamamoto scoffed, and in reply, Gokudera smirked.

"What, so are you saying that you DO understand ionic bonds?" Gokudera asked, finally closing his book and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Of course I do." Yamamoto replied simply. "Ionic bonds are caused by the attraction between two differently charged atoms. Opposites attract!"

Gokudera simply stared at him in shock. Pehaps Yamamoto HAD been paying attention in class. He cleared his throat. "Damnit, fine. What's atomic number 47?"

"That one's easy, silver." Yamamoto answered brightly. "Like your hair." He added, laughing slightly.

"Idiot, please tell me that's not why you remember it." '_Fuck. He actually knows what he's talking about!'_ "Ok, what's 83?"

"Bismuth."

Gokudera looked at the taller boy in complete disbelief. "What the hell. Fine." He sighed. "Prove that you've been baking. Bring me the bread or whatever, since you obviously don't actually need to study."

"I can't, it's not ready yet." The baseball player said, again moving closer to Gokudera.

"Too close." Gokudera stated bluntly, with no more room on the couch to move, he was more or less trapped.

"Maa, maa, sorry. But I have to prove that I've been baking!" He said, smiling slightly.

"Idiot, how the hell can you pro-" But his sentence was cut off by Yamamoto's soft lips. A kiss to interrupt, how cliché. But Gokudera would have to admit, Yamamoto's lips and tounge tasted lightly of honey. Yeah, he had been baking, and Gokudera would verbally acknowledge it.

That is, if he weren't quite so lost for words.

* * *

Afterwards, Gokudera was simply too embarrased to bring it up, and Yamamoto didn't mention it. What could he do? Just go up to the rain guardian and say "Hey, Yamamoto-or should I call you Takeshi, since we're apparently, so close? Before, when you kissed me? What was that for? Oh, and do you want to do it again sometime?"

Yeah. That wasn't going to happen. That was two years ago, yet Gokudera still didn't know why Yamamoto had kissed him. To prove he had been _baking? _That was weak reasoning, even for Yamamoto. Well, it wouldn't be the first time Gokudera didn't understand Yamamoto's motivations, but that was just weird.

The small Italian pulled himself up off the couch and made his way down the hall, leaving the now-empty room. He took a few steps into the corridor, then paused, looking at the clock. 11:50 pm. Gokudera had bade goodnight to everyone earlier, as the family had left for bed earlier. It was a good decision on their part, however, as tomorrow was Christmas, and no doubt they'd all be up early. If not on their own accord, Lambo and I-pin would make sure of it.

Nearing the room he shared with Yamamoto, he slowed his pace, then stopped altogether, his slender, ring-covered fingers steady on the doorknob.

'_What the hell am I getting myself into?! Goddamnit, Haru, who knows if your plan will work…' _ But with no other option, he opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

"Fuck! Yamamoto, where's your goddamn modesty!" Gokudera shouted, turning away as if to shield his eyes. "Put on a fucking shirt!"

Yamamoto looked up from his spot on the bed and laughed. A loud, ringing laugh that as much as Gokudera felt he should hate, just couldn't bring himself to.

"Sorry, Gokudera! I took a shower, and when I got out, it was so warm, I guess I just didn't bother!" he laughed, sitting up.

"So, I guess you got the heater fixed earlier?" Gokudera mumbled, pretending not to notice the way the baseball all-star's abs grew more defined as he sat up, or the way his biceps were lightly tanned, but his upper arms and torso were slightly paler. In general, he tried to ignore Yamamoto's muscles, and in return, Yamamoto pretended not to notice the light blush that stained Gokudera's pale cheeks.

"Haha, yeah. I fixed it earlier. Nana had to help me though, she's actually very good at that kind of thing." He said, Smiling and scratching his head. Gokudera rolled his eyes, moving out of the rain guardians line of sight, into the bathroom.

He stripped off his multiple layers of shirts, trading them for one larger white one, which was, he noticed with a start, probably Yamamoto's. If the fact wasn't obvious enough from the Red 'Namimori' on the front, the name 'Yamamoto' emblazened boldly above the number '1' sealed his suspicions. A home team jersey. Great.

It was either wear this, wear his normal clothes to bed, or go out there shirtless. As shamelessly appealing the third option was, Gokudera pulled on the large shirt and stepped out, ignoring the way it almost slipped off one shoulder. Stupid Yakyuu-baka and his stupid broad shoulders.

"Well, you didn't fix the heater very well, did you? It's freezing in here now." Gokudera pointed out, fixing his default sneer back to his face. He wasn't just saying that either, the room was quickly getting colder.

With an inward sigh of relief, he walked over to the light switch, quickly flipping it off. It wasn't completely dark, but at least now he wouldn't have to focus on not looking at Yamamoto's half-naked body lying in bed.

"No, the heater works fine!" Yamamoto defended."I can turn it on again, if you're cold!"

"That would be good." Gokudera responded hotly from his place on the couch.

"No problem!" Yamamoto replied, his cheerful tone back 100%.

Gokudera simply lay in the dark, stone-still, listening to the metallic 'clanks' coming from near the bed. Thirty seconds passed, and still the heater wasn't on.

"Yakyuu-baka, what's the issue?" he called, beginning to fidget with the edge of his blanket. It realy was beginning to get cold.

"Haha…" Yamamoto laughed nervously. "I think it might actually be broken again…" he trailed off.

Gokudera growled quietly as he heard the bed springs creak from Yamamoto dropping his full weight back onto them. "So, that's it? It won't even fucking WORK?"

"Maa, Goku-"

"Oh, fuck it." The Italian muttered, drawing his blanket into a bundle, closer to him.

"Are you sure, Gokudera? I don't want you to freeze, what kind of Christmas present would that be?" the rain guardian asked, attempting to joke.

"I'm FINE." Gokudera emphasized.

Silence.

Ten minutes had passed, at least. Twenty, maybe thirty. It was hard to tell in the dark. And yet, Gokudera could tell Yamamoto wasn't asleep. His breathing pattern was too loud, too erratic.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! If you could see how I want you, idiot. _Gokudera swore over and over in his mind. _You have no clue how ashamed I am to have fallen for you! I'm supposed to hate you! I was always supposed to hate you, and I thought I did! But now, all I can do is watch you, watch every little thing you do. You have NO IDEA how goddamn much it hurt to watch you with Haru. You were always so happy…_

Haru. Shit. No doubt tomorrow, she'd want to know how it went…

"Yamamoto?" he asked tentatively.

"Mm?"

"I'm cold."

The baseball player laughed, as was expected, but somehow, this seemed different. Maybe it was since he was just drifting off, but it seemed quieter, more loving. Or maybe Gokudera was overanalyzing things again. Regardless, his heart sped up a bit upon hearing it. Fucking heart.

"Come here then." Yamamoto said quietly.

"Are you fucking CRAZY?!"

"No, but I'm warm." The baseball player replied, the smile obvious in his voice.

_It's now or never, I can't hope for a better invitation._

"Fuck you." Gokudera mumbled, sliding off the couch and finding his way, through the dark, the eight steps to the bed.

"Oh, so you took my advice?" Yamamoto asked. He was cut off from beginning another sentence by Gokudera.

Instead of the expected action, (Laying grudgingly on the opposite side of the bed, as far away from Yamamoto as possible), he climbed onto the bed and quickly pinned Yamamoto down by his wrists, straddling him.

"W-what the hell?" Yamamoto stuttered. It took a lot to make Yamamoto curse, which just went to show how surprised the baseball player was.

"Shut up, Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera hissed, blushing furiously. He shifted his weight slightly, fixing his grip on Yamamoto's wrists.

The surprised look on Yamamoto's face quickly changed to amusement as he looked up at Gokudera, noticing his friend's blush.

"Hey, 'Dera?" he asked, "You have a crush on me, don't you?" he finished, his voice now saturated with amusement.

Gokudera let out a little yelp of surprise as Yamamoto quickly flipped him over. Great, now he was on the bottom.

"N-no! I don't!" He stuttered, blushing, if possible, even darker.

"No?" Yamamoto asked, his golden eyes mirroring the lust that must be apparent in Gokudera's green eyes by now. "Then what's this?" he asked, bringing his knee up slightly, dangerously close to a slight bulge in Gokudera's pants, now making itself apparent.

"Idiot." Gokudera breathed, biting his lip. "It's the fucking way you're touching me! Nothing more."

"Hmm, but Hayato…surely you know there has to be some mental stimulus going on up here." Yamamoto said lovingly, tapping the bomber on the side of his head.

Gokudera moaned quietly as Yamamoto brought his lips to Gokudera's neck.

"So, can you admit that you might have just a little crush?" the rain guardian asked seductively, slowly lifting up Gokudera's shirt, just a bit.

'_Ugh. So much for me teasing HIM.'_

"Ngh- N-no, I don't!" Gokudera replied, arching his back a little at Yamamoto's touch. Goddamnit, he had really lost control now.

Yamamoto abruptly sat up, leaving Gokudera to lay under him, blushing and more than a little aroused.

"Hmm." Yamamoto pouted. "Then I don't at all see the point in doing this."

Gokudera looked up at him, breathing heavily. "Yamamoto, don't stop."

"Why shouldn't I? You won't even call me by my given name."

The bomber shifted his position, Yamamoto's knee still dangerously close to his throbbing member.

"Ugh. Fucking idiot." Gokudera said, grabbing the back of Yamamoto's head and pulling him in, kissing him thoroughly. He pulled away for a second. "I-I do like you. More than a little."

Yamamoto smiled, moving his hand under Gokudera's shirt again.

"That's all I ever needed to hear." He said softly, kissing Gokudera lightly.

"Get on with it, Takeshi" Gokudera groaned as Yamamoto completely removed his shirt, and allowed himself to memorize the bomber's lithe body Every freckle, every scar.

"You don't know how long I've dreamt of you saying that." He confessed, finally allowing his hands to move to one of Gokudera's many belt buckles and begin what they'd both been waiting for.

* * *

Yamamoto had decided. The most beautiful thing in the world had to be the boy laying in his arms. Gokudera Hayato. The most violent, loud, tempermental man he knew. But with the normally harsh morning sunlight now softly filtering through the wooden blinds onto his creamy pale skin, you'd never know it. With his mouth slightly open, breathing softly, and silver hair falling into his face, he looked more like an angel than any mafia member.

That wasn't the only thing he had decided. Despite Gokudera's temper-or maybe because of it- he had fallen in love. On Gokudera's good days, nobody could make him laugh more. On his bad days, all Yamamoto wanted to to was to hug him, or make him feel better somehow.

He wasn't even always the explosive storm guardian everyone knew. He had a much softer side, something Yamamoto had discovered the previous night, and made him fall even further for the Italian. It was simple. Nobody else could ever match Gokudera, in Yamamoto's eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, as to not wake up the spitfire bomber.

Gokudera opened his eyes, and the way the light fell in them, they looked like pure emeralds.

Ok, maybe he wasn't asleep anyways.

"I love you too." He said, smiling softly.

Gokudera sat up, still smiling. He drew the blankets up around him and stretched.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Idiot, it's 11:00. In the morning. Christmas morning. We JUST woke up."

"Ahh, that it is." Yamamoto agreed, gazing lovingly up at Gokudera.

Gokudera just sighed. "Yakyuu-baka, you look like a sick puppy dog, don't look at me that way." He requested, sounding rather amused.

Yamamoto laughed, sitting up and tossing Gokudera his shirt. "How long do you intend to call me that?"

"Until you stop being one."

Yamamoto smiled and pulled Gokudera towards him for a kiss.

Gokudera reluctantly pulled away after a minute. "We have to go. Seriously, or they'll get suspicious." He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his pants back on.

He walked to the door, reluctantly putting his slender hand on the doorknob. "As much as I'd rather stay….we should probably get the hell out of here."

"Fine." Yamamoto groaned, reluctantly pulling his shirt on. "Oh, Gokudera?"

"What?"

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N #2: Well, I hope that satisfied! =D If anyone want's the extended smut scene, I can do it someday when I'm NOT in the library. =) Sorry for any OOC-ness, I think Gokudera had a bit in there. =p Also, if you didn't pick up (which you probably did) that kiss with the ionic bond stuff was a flashback. :lol: If that wasn't clear, it's my fault. =)  
**


End file.
